Secuelas de una Guerra
by DeoxD
Summary: ¿Qué sigue después de la guerra? Hanzo reflexiona sobre la nueva paz que recae en Japón mientras intenta descifrar cuál es su camino. Quizás dejar que alguien te escuche e intente ayudarte no sea tan malo :OneShot:


**Disclaimer**: Samurai Warriors y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Koei , yo solo tomo prestado en fandom sin fines de lucro.

(En general, los personajes pertenecen a la historia de la humanidad)

He estado jugando Samurai Warriors (la tercera entrega, mas específicamente), y luego de pasar varias historias y de mas o menos entender la historia, me provocó escribir un pequeño Fic sobre lo que me pareció el punto de vista de algunos personajes.

Este Fic no contiene parejas, es clasificación T por si acaso.

* * *

Una suave tonada se escapaba a través de unas delicadas puertas de madera, sin embargo no había nadie para escucharla. Hanzo se aseguraba de cuando tocaba la flauta nadie, absolutamente nadie estuviera en las cercanías para oírlo, se jactaba se estar completamente solo, o mínimo totalmente alejado de cualquier otro ser humano. Es como si quisiera que nadie se enterara de que le gustaba algo, o algo más aparte de servir a su señor.

Las últimas batallas habían marcado lo que sería por fin el inicio de una era de paz, pero la melancólica melodía que salía del instrumento no demostraba la felicidad que el ninja se esperaba al ver cumplidos los sueños de su señor.

La última resistencia del moribundo clan Toyotomi había sido erradicada, y el Shogunato de Tokugawa daba inicio. Aunque no era errado decir que para conseguirlo habían sido ejecutadas carnicerías donde muchos hombres habían perdido sus vidas; amigos y enemigos, unos aceptaron el abrazo de la muerte, murieron con honor. Yukimura Sanada sería un gran ejemplo de eso, siendo declarado el mayor guerrero de todo Japón.

Algunos partieron cumpliendo su deber, igual de honorable. Otros encontraron motivación al seguir sus emociones, un concepto del cual Hanzo no era muy partidario.

Sin embargo no podía decir que no sentía una ínfima admiración por esas personas, muy hacia sus adentros, pero sí, le parecía ligeramente admirable que alguien pudiera actuar según el juicio de sus emociones, apartando todo lo demás.

Repentinamente se percató de que había estado pensando sobre sus compañeros caídos en combate. Aunque realmente no podía decir que sentía aprecio por muchas personas, de todas formas no necesitaba sentirlo por nadie, sólo debía cumplir con su deber.

Su deber.

― … _Me preocupa que luego de la guerra no te queda nada._

Al momento que Nene le dijo eso en pleno apogeo de la batalla, Hanzo no le prestó la más mínima atención, era otro irrelevante comentario que no tenía impacto en la estrategia de ataque, no servía de nada. Por defecto, ignoraba cualquier conversación de la misma naturaleza, o con tan sólo responder un "Sí" o un "No" era suficiente para detener el sin sentido de las personas que querían hablarle.

Se podía decir que el número de personas de las cuales sus comentarios tenían alguna relevancia para él no superaban los cuatro.

Pero no podía negarlo, esa frase había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza los últimos días. Sobre todo al darse cuenta de que esos mismos días, el ninja se encontraba haciendo lo que podría llamarse una ronda nocturna pasando a través del techo del castillo. Las noches siempre eran calmadas, pero ocultaban peligros, y no era raro cuando alguien trataba de infiltrarse en la fortaleza, lo cual Hanzo se encargaba de evitar, de proteger la vida de su señor sin importar el riesgo.

Pero esa noche las cosas estaban extremadamente tranquilas, había sido así las últimas lunas, ni nadie ni nada oculto. El Shinobi se sentó en el techado y repentinamente se vio preguntándose a sí mismo _"¿Ahora qué hago?"_

No se trataba de la serena noche, si no de cómo una nueva era de paz significaría el despropósito de Hanzo Hattori.

Nene estaba al tanto de que personas como él se sentirían incluso incómodos con la falta de conflictos.

Ella había sido un ejemplo de una persona que actuaba siguiendo a sus emociones, y aunque su actitud le parecía reprochable e incluso llegó a pensar que era una desgracia como ninja, desde su asistencia en Iga su opinión fue cambiando lentamente. Muy lentamente.

La música que tocaba ahora con su flauta era la misma melodía con la cual le había dado el último adiós a Nene.

Al terminar la composición colocó el instrumento en el suelo y se quedó observándolo por un momento como si esperara algo de él. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta, al salir de su presunta habitación notó que la luz del día se reflejaba en la pulida madera del suelo, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos.

El lugar se sentía vacío. Quedaban pocas personas en el castillo, la mayoría habían partido a sus tierras natales, sólo unos cuantos vasallos de Tokugawa permanecían, pero pronto todos empezarían a marchar. La señora Ina ya se había ido con su esposo Nobuyuki.

Hanzo era uno de los pocos que aún estaba en el castillo, y el señor Ieyasu se encontraba en los pisos de arriba, discutiendo asuntos de su estándar político con nuevos benefactores. Su recién establecido Shogunato atraía muchas pláticas burocráticas.

Le sentaba muy extraño estar rondando el castillo sin razón, no estar al lado de su señor, no ser su sombra.

Eso había sido una idea de Ieyasu;

―Debes tomarte un descanso. Insisto.

―Señor... Yo no nece-

―¡Insisto! – interrumpió Ieyasu, de buen humor y con buenas intenciones.

Hanzo no sabía que decir, ni si quiera recordaba la última vez que había oído la palabra "descanso". El no necesitaba tal cosa, su único propósito en la vida era proteger y servir a su señor.

―Hanzo, ya has luchado demasiado por mí y mi causa, todos han luchado demasiado. Ahora que por fin hemos alcanzado la paz, cuanto mínimo, _mínimo_, descansa; piensa en ti mismo.

Hattori estaba buscando excusas para negarse ante la idea de abandonar la protección de Tokugawa.

―Mi señor, la paz no es sinónimo de ausencia de peligros…

―Lo sé, pero lo sea o no, relájate. Mientras esta era dure sonríe. Haz algo que te guste, tocar la flauta es una de esas cosas ¿no?

La flauta. Su señor estaba al tanto de eso, no le agradaba mucho que así que fuera, ni tenía idea de cómo se enteró, pero no reclamaría ni preguntaría, al igual que no reclamaría ante las peticiones de Ieyasu.

―Si… mi lord ―respondió sin alterar su recia voz.

―Pero no lo tomes como una orden, tómalo como el consejo de un amigo ―sugirió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Al pasearse sin rumbo por el castillo y en dirección a uno de los jardines, Hanzo estaba haciendo precisamente lo que Ieyasu le dijo que no hiciera; tomar su tiempo de descanso como una orden.

Al salir del pulcro entorno del castillo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, había alguien más ahí. Pero el fugaz vistazo no le dio tiempo de percatarse de quien era, tampoco le importaba mucho.

El jardín estaba bien cuidado, la escena era cual pintura; los arboles estaban florecidos, el césped era tan verde que parecía brillar, todo acompañado con el reflejo del sol en un pequeño lago que solo adornaba más el lugar. Hanzo se quedó observando en silencio hasta que la mano de la otra figura en el lugar le tocó el hombro. Ante lo cual dio un pequeño salto y volteó bruscamente ante el desconocido.

―Calma, calma, soy yo.

Le pareció extraño no haber podido identificar la alta e imponente figura de Tadakatsu Honda al entrar al jardín, así el vistazo que le había dado fue rápido, era más bien difícil no saber quién era. Aunque bueno, no llevaba su armadura ni yelmo, la ropa casual le restaba caracterización. Él era otro de los pocos vasallos que aún permanecían en el castillo.

―Es inusual verte en plena tarde ―comentó retirando la mano de su hombro.

Hanzo no respondió nada, aunque ya casi todos en las filas de Tokugawa estaban acostumbrados a no recibir respuestas cuando se dirigían a él.

―¿Estás buscando algo?

―No ―nuevamente, la voz del ninja permanecía inalterada.

Siempre era difícil empezar una conversación con Hanzo, y ni hablar de continuarla, cuando no se trataba de tácticas de batalla básicamente no había nada de lo que se pudiera charlar con él. Sin embargo Tadakatsu había notado las caminatas sin destino del Shinobi durante los últimos días, caminatas que parecían indicar que algo le preocupaba.

―¿En serio? ¿Qué te trae a este jardín?

Esas dos ya eran demasiadas preguntas.

―Nada, ya iba de regreso.

Hanzo empezó a darle la espalda a Tadakatsu para tomar su camino de regreso a los interiores de la fortaleza.

Normalmente Honda no se metía en los asuntos de los demás, cada persona tiene sus propias cuestiones y problemas y su modo de lidiar con ellos, pero quizá hoy se encontraba de buen humor, o tal vez era mera curiosidad, y quería escuchar lo que el ninja tenía que decir, quería saber que le preocupaba.

―Parece que algo te inquieta.

―No es nada ―expresó sin darse cuenta de que básicamente había respondido que sí.

―Entonces sí hay algo que te preocupa.

Hanzo se detuvo, pero si volvía a negarse a hablar Tadakatsu no lo molestaría más, no le obligaría a hablar ni nada parecido.

―No me preocupa nada…

―Ya veo ―dijo lentamente con un pequeño aire de decepción.

Pero ante todo pronóstico, después de unos segundos Hattori se dio la vuelta hacia el otro hombre.

―¿No te parece extraño?

Tadakatsu se sorprendió un poco al ver oír que el taciturno le estaba respondiendo

―¿El qué?

―Pues todo esto, la paz… finalmente alcanzada.

―Hmm, bueno, pues estoy seguro de que no me parece extraño de la misma forma que a ti.

―¿A qué te refieres?

Ya tenía la atención del ninja, un buen logro.

―Me refiero a que por la manera en la que te he visto comportarte – o por el simple hecho de haberlo visto― actúas como alguien ajeno al concepto de la tranquilidad, lo que podría decirse "un pez fuera del agua".

Hanzo sólo observó el césped sin responder nada, esperando a que el guerrero dijera algo más.

―Claro que solo estoy especulando que una persona como tú tenga complicaciones adaptándose a un concepto nuevo. Concepto nuevo para ti, quiero decir.

―No, no tengo ni tendré problemas adaptándome a ningún concepto, no se trata de eso ―respondió sorprendentemente rápido.

―Bueno, ¿entonces de que se trata? ―preguntó Honda con un poco de cautela, sabiendo que con cualquier pregunta inadecuada el ninja se marcharía sin pensar.

―Es que… he estado pensando sobre algo que me dijeron hace unos meses.

A Tadakatsu aún le resultaba raro escuchar que a aquel hombre mostrara preocupaciones de tanto tiempo atrás, o que en general le inquietara _algo_.

―Hace unos meses… ¿Antes de la batalla en Sekigahara? ―pensó, se mantuvo callado para dejarlo hablar.

―Ahora que las batallas han terminado siento que ya… no me queda nada.

Hanzo se sentía incómodo al hablar de cómo se sentía, aunque afortunadamente estaba hablando con alguien a quien le tenía un poco de confianza, la señora Ina e Ieyasu también eran buenas opciones, pero la orgullosa guerrera ya no estaba en el lugar, y mantenía demasiados formalismos con Tokugawa como para tener una conversación amena.

―No había pensado en eso en el momento que me lo dijo, pero… últimamente… ―su voz iba bajando de tono con cada palabra.

―¿Te dijeron que luego de la guerra no te quedaba nada? ¿Quién te dijo eso, el ninja de los Hojo? ― Tadakatsu no se dio cuenta de que eso sonaba hasta gracioso.

―Eh, no. La esposa de Hideyoshi, a ella le _preocupaba_ eso.

―La señora Nene, ya veo – Respondió tragándose las ganas de preguntar si se sentía afectado por su muerte.

―El punto es que ahora en esta nueva era de paz guerreros como nosotros ya no seremos necesarios, no tendremos propósito… es posible que nuestro señor no vuelva a necesitarnos ―había un minúsculo tono de tristeza en ésa última frase.

Decía alguien cuya vida había sido casi totalmente dedicada al servicio de los Tokugawa, y por tanto, le intranquilizaba saber que ya no sería necesario para su señor.

―Hm. Entiendo. Pero, Hanzo, nosotros nunca dejaremos de ser guerreros, si eso es algo necesario o no para el mundo o el país, no tiene importancia. Estaremos aquí, será así hasta el día de nuestra muerte, al igual que nuestros servicios hacia los Tokugawa y a aquellos que amamos.

Hanzo no tenía en mente qué responder.

―Pero si algo te puedo asegurar es que esta paz no durará para siempre, ninguna era que se digne así misma de llamarse pacifica lo hace ―al decir eso estaba seguro de que el ninja no tenía dudas al respecto.

Tadakatsu no era el mejor confortando a los demás a un nivel emocional, pero si se podía enorgullecer de su habilidad para formular discursos motivadores.

El Shinobi no estaba acostumbrado a expresar nada con respecto a sí mismo, pero por ese día admitía que se sentía liberador poder hacerlo. Aunque claro, no lo admitiría ante nadie más que su propia persona, aún no llegaba tan lejos como para decírselo a alguien.

―Entonces tú ya tienes planeado qué hacer.

―No realmente, pero con este inicio creo que lo haré. Tú también deberías.

―¿Hm? ―una pequeña mueca de confusión se marcó en el rostro de Hattori.

―No necesariamente trazar planes, pero me parece que es hora de que dejes de ser una sombra y empieces a ser humano.

No era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así a Hanzo, nunca le llegó a prestar atención, pero en ese momento logró impactarlo lo suficiente.

Al notar que hombre más pequeño se mantenía callado, Tadakatsu supo que ya no tenía nada más que decir, o no quería seguir hablando. Así que antes de que un silencio incómodo se entrometiera entre ambos, empezó a caminar en dirección a los interiores del castillo.

―Sal y relájate ―dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el interior de la estructura.

La grave voz del otro individuo lo detuvo antes de entrar.

―Gracias… por escucharme.

Honda sólo asintió. Aunque consideraría un logro personal que el introvertido ninja de Tokugawa le agradeciera por algo que no fuera asistencia en combate.

―¡Ah! Y por cierto, tocas bien la flauta ―dijo la imponente figura antes de marcharse.

Ese comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. Primero Nene, luego Ieyasu y ahora también Tadakatsu _"¿Cómo se enteraban?"_ Él estaba seguro de estar completamente alejado de todo el mundo cuando tocaba la flauta. No se suponía que nadie supiera.

La próxima vez se aseguraría de estar absolutamente apartado de cualquier ser vivo en general.

Ahora que Hanzo estaba solo en el jardín se adentró más a este, acercándose a uno de los árboles, pensando sobre la pequeña conversación que acababa de tener y de cómo en resumen "La vida continua" era la moraleja.

Se sentó al pie de un árbol de cerezos. Estuvo allí por un largo rato, sin darse cuenta de que al pasar de los minutos se iba quedando dormido.

No por mucho tiempo antes de que algo lo sacara de su casi inconciencia; las hojas del árbol caían.

―Qué linda plática, solo que él olvido que no eres ni una sombra, ni un humano, eres un perro.

Era imposible no saber a quién le pertenecía la suave y calmada voz que ahora escuchaba.

Hanzo se puso de pie rápidamente, y dirigió su mirada hacia el intruso en su tranquilidad.

Posado en una de las ramas Kotaro Fuuma observaba con serenidad cómo el otro ninja entraba en estado frenético. La rama en la que estaba situado no parecía poder sostener el peso del hombre de dos metros, pero de alguna forma no se rompía.

Sin dudar Hanzo se colocó en posición de ataque olvidando por completo de que no tenía armas encima, incluso su mano estaba en donde solía colocar la cadena de su segadera.

―Imposible… Yo te maté… ―expresó sin percatarse de a quién le estaba hablando.

―Ja, sí, también muchos otros.

La forma tranquila en la que hablaba el pelirrojo parecía calmar hasta a las hojas que caían del árbol.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? ―la voz de Hattori emanaba rabia.

―Pues vulgarmente dicho, sólo pasaba por el lugar.

―Largo.

―No pretenderás decirle al viento que hacer ¿Oh si? Nadie puede ―comentó con una ligera risa burlona.

―O te vas o te elimino ―amenazó sin si quiera pestañear.

―El que me des la opción de irme afirma que sabes que no puedes conmigo, pequeño ninja.

No sólo la repentina presencia de Kotaro era una gran molestia que podía indicar problemas, pero también odiaba sus comentarios, sabía que las cosas que decía eran para hacerlo enojar. Casi específicamente para eso.

Pero Hanzo no poseía la paciencia para tolerar al otro Shinobi, se proponía a atacarlo, pero bruscamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un campo de batalla, no tenía armas, e incluso contra su propio orgullo no le quedaba más que admitir que desarmado no podría superar en fuerza a Fuuma.

El hombre pálido bajó del árbol hasta estar en frente de Hattori, parecía que se había desvanecido desde la rama hasta la tierra. Esa acción alarmó a Hanzo, quien se alejó en un gesto rápido.

―Ya basta, ¿cuál es tu propósito aquí? ―cuestionó irritado Hanzo.

―Realmente, nada. Desertaré pronto este mundo, así que pasaba a visitar otra alma desalentada.

Al ninja de Tokugawa no le interesaba lo que el otro estaba diciendo, y tampoco entendía a qué se refería. Lo quería fuera del castillo ―o muerto― y nada más.

―Al escuchar tu aburrida charla con ese sujeto sólo me confirmaste que eres el típico caso de un perro que sufre ansiedad por separación ―comentó Kotaro sabiendo que eso molestaría a Hanzo―. No sabes qué hacer sin tu amo dándote órdenes.

Hasta prefería tener que luchar con Fuuma antes que escuchar los comentarios que él creía ingeniosos.

―No te creo que hayas venido hasta acá solo a insultarme ―musitó él con la falsa esperanza de que el hombre en frente respondiera algo con sentido―. ¿Quién te ha enviado?

―Nadie, ya no hace falta.

Kotaro levanto la mirada y se quedó contemplando momentáneamente la estructura del castillo.

El otro ninja estaba con la guardia en alto, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, esperando a que atacara, que tratara de entrar en el castillo, cualquier intento hostil.

Sin embargo permanecía inmóvil.

―Lo que depara el futuro… ya no necesita de la presencia de los vientos del caos, no por un largo tiempo ―bajó la mirada hacia Hanzo―. Y tampoco necesita a los de tu clase.

Hattori no se inmutó.

―Tu era ya terminó. Ja, es hora de que te busques un nuevo dueño.

―No sabes lo que traerá el futuro ―replicó Hanzo casi en reclamo.

―Sí lo sé. Por eso he decidido partir. Y puedo ver que tú te sientes de un modo similar, no somos tan diferentes ―dijo mientras agachaba un poco los hombros para estar al nivel del rostro del otro Shinobi.

―Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada ―de nuevo se sentían dejos de reclamo en su voz.

―Ja, claro que sí. Ambos somos criaturas que viven del conflicto y el caos, estamos destinados a desaparecer a través del tiempo sin ellos.

Hanzo dio un paso atrás, quitando la mirada del sujeto por un segundo, pero volviéndola a colocar con firmeza, como tratando de indicar que lo que decía no le afectaba. En efecto, de cierto modo Kotaro tenía razón, pero no sin tomar en cuenta la conversación que había tenido con Tadakatsu con anterioridad; por mucho que la paz cambiase las cosas él sería siempre un guerrero al servicio de los Tokugawa.

―Di lo que quieras, pero tengo entendido que acabas de decir que él se va eres tú, no yo ―dijo con aires de triunfo.

Ante ese comentario Kotaro solo se acercó más al rostro de Hattori, solo unos incómodos centímetros los separaban, pero el otro hombre no quería retroceder, no quería indicar ni el más mínimo ápice de debilidad.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió y se alejó nuevamente ―Hanzo no podía decir que no sintió alivio con eso―.

―Sí que eres un perro leal.

La presencia de Kotaro ya estaba empezando a irritarle, más de lo normal.

―Si ya dijiste que no tenías propósito aquí aparte de molestarme, vete.

―Oh, en efecto, no he venido a hacer nada. No tengo por qué irme.

En un gesto involuntario que indicaba fastidio, le dio la espalda a Fuuma, un error que en un campo de batalla habría sido letal. Sintió como apenas Kotaro estuvo fuera de su campo de visión tiraron fuertemente de su cabello, haciendo que un pequeño y efímero grito se escapara de él, más que nada por la sorpresa.

Se dio la vuelta velozmente, preparado para atacar al pelirrojo sin armas, con o sin ventaja. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver que el otro ninja ya no estaba. Al menos no en el suelo, al levantar la mirada cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el árbol del que había bajado en primer lugar, dándole la espalda.

Hanzo le miraba con cólera.

―Te dije que vine sin propósitos. Bueno, mentí. Sí estoy aquí por algo ―admitió, aún de espaldas.

Sólo necesitó esas palabras para tener a Hanzo Hattori dispuesto a morir para defender al castillo y por ende, a su señor de esta posible amenaza.

Pero se quedó esperando, pues la amenaza nunca llegó. Kotaro sólo levantó ligeramente su brazo para mostrarle lo que tenía en su mano.

―Vine por esto, me lo llevaré.

―¡Esa es…! – Hattori exclamó con una sorpresa anormal en él.

Fuuma sostenía su flauta.

―Tomaré este instrumento como un recuerdo de tu persona ―dijo mientras una sonrisa pícara se marcaba en su rostro.

Hanzo no sabía que decir, pero a pesar de que pensara en el más largo discurso de persuasión, era demasiado tarde. Su enemigo se había desvanecido con todo y su flauta, no estaba a la vista en ningún lugar.

―Maldición…

Se quedó nuevamente solo en el jardín.

Lo había dejado perplejo no sólo la aparición de Kotaro y su breve conversación, pero también por el hecho de que él era otra persona que sabía de su gusto por la música. Cosa que ya no encontraba agradable en lo absoluto.

Al quedarse estático asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, sintió que algo le estaba rozando las piernas. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con un pequeño can a sus pies. Observó el lugar en varias direcciones, estaba seguro de no haber visto un perro cuando entró al jardín, había salido de la nada.

Pero después del hurto de su instrumento no estaba prestándole real atención al animal, sólo lo dejó en paz y notó cómo el sol empezaba a caer. Aunque aún era bastante temprano, estaba anticipando su tema de meditación durante la noche; tenía para debatirse entre los puntos de vista de Tadakatsu y Kotaro. Se decantaba por la plática que había tenido con Honda, él seguiría con su vida y su servicios fuera la era que fuera, a diferencia del otro Shinobi que daba impresión de solo estar huyendo.

Si la discusión nocturna consigo mismo salía bien; al día siguiente saldría satisfecho quizá adquiriendo una nueva flauta.

A partir de ese día el pequeño perro que había encontrado en el jardín empezó a seguirlo y nunca se alejó de su lado.

* * *

Según lei, el incio de Shogunato de Tokugwa marcó en final de la era de los ninjas, asi que pensé que esa era una excusa para el Fic.

Solo espero no haberme salido del personaje con nadie.


End file.
